


The Chicken Files 24

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 24





	The Chicken Files 24

Epilog

Jack reichte Ianto das letzte Blatt Papier. Du hast gepetzt“, sagte er grinsend

Ianto erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich musste doch beweisen, dass wir zurecht hier sind“, meinte er und tippte etwas in seinen Laptop.

Aber eine interessante Truppe hier. Ich freue mich, sie näher kennen zu lernen“, meinte Jack. „Wir können bestimmt viel Spaß miteinander haben.“

Ianto sah auf. „Vergiss es! Denk nicht mal dran!“

Jack bemühte sich um seine beste Unschuldsmiene. „Was?“, fragte er mit keckem Augenaufschlag.

“Das weißt du genau“, sagte Ianto. „Fremdgehen mit anderen Fandoms wird nur in Ausnahmefällen von den Hühnern erlaubt.“

„Und was, wenn ich mich nicht dran halte?“, fragte Jack 

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht und ich will es auch nicht rausfinden. Aber ich weiß, was ich dann mit dir mache.“

„Ach ja?“ Jack stand vom Bett auf und beugte sich von der anderen Seite über den Laptop, um einen Kuss von Ianto zu stehlen.

„Oh ja“, erwiderte dieser. „Kein Sex mit mir und vor allem kein Kaffee.“

„Autsch“, sagte Jack. „Das tut weh.“ Er hob die Hände. „Okay, ich bin brav. Vorerst.“

Von irgendwoher erklang ein Glöckchen. Jack sah sich um. „Was ist das?“, wunderte er sich

Ianto blickte auf seien Uhr. „Es ist Weihnachten“, sagte er. „Zeit für die Bescherung.“ Er schaltete den Laptop ab und klappte ihn zu, stand dann auf. „Komm, zieh dich an“, sagte er zu Jack.

Der zog einen Schmollmund, stand zwar auf, versuchte aber Ianto mit seiner Krawatte an sich zu ziehen. „Ich dachte, wir gehen zu Runde zwei über. Das ganze Lesen über Sex und vor allem die letzte Story hat mich so was von scharf gemacht.“

„Bist du nicht neugierig, ob du ein Geschenk bekommen hast“, fragte Ianto und befreite sich von Jack und sammelte dessen Sachen auf.

“Das beste Geschenk habe ich doch schon“, sagte dieser und strahlte Ianto an. „Und ich würde es gern wieder auspacken.“

Nun war es Ianto, der sich einen Kuss stahl, bevor er Jack seine Sachen in die Hand drückte. Vom Gang drangen aufgeregtes Geplapper und eilige Schritte zu ihnen herein. „Später“, versprach er. „Uns jetzt komm!“

„Sag mal“, meinte Jack, als er sich widerwillig anzog. „Du hast vorhin was von einem Kind gesagt. Heißt das, wir können so lange Sex haben, bis ich dich geschwängert habe?“

///

Irgendwo in den unendlichen Weiten des Hühnernestes standen zwei Hühner und beobachten die aufgeregte Schar. Päckchen wurden aufgerissen, das Papier im Raum verteilt, einige quittierten ihr Geschenk mit lautem Juchzen, andere bestaunten eher andächtig den Weihnachtsbaum. Unter den aufgehängten Mistelzweigen herrschte besonderes Gedränge. 

„Eigentlich sind sie ja doch ganz niedlich“, seufzte das eine Huhn. „Trotz all der Arbeit, die sie machen.“

„Ja“, nickte das andere. „Ich bin auch froh, dass wir sie haben.“

 

Frohes Fest

und vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


End file.
